Ghoul Universe (Steven Universe AU)
by Agent Mystery
Summary: This is an alternate universe of Steven Universe where the gems and others were ghouls. Some chapters were based from some episodes of the anime. human/ghoul au
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey reader, I would like to say that this is my first** _ **fanfiction/crossover**_ **that I've ever written. So please expect this story to be...not great. Its kinda odd to see its rare to find** _ **Steven Universe/Tokyo Ghoul**_ **AU anywhere, I decided to hive one a big shot by mixing my two fave shows! Forgot to mention this story was influenced and inspired to the _fanart_** **of** _ **prpldragonart on tumblr and deviantArt**_ **. Check her out!**

 _ **ANOTHER NOTE; this is the author from 2018, i would like to announce im finally back to continue this story! but first, im gonna do a MASSIVE STORY EDITING. meaning im gonna edit the parts, new chapters will be soon!**_

* * *

"Ugh, it just keep going...", the woman with a short strawberry-blonde hair sighs. Her thin fingers slowly stroke her bird mask.

"We can stop it, though.", the tall dark woman replied, "For now." She wears the red and blue mask that covers her mouth and the triangular shades.

"Pearl, Garnet, it's time.", the larger and tallest woman walked into the room, with a pink mask.

"Yes, Rose.", the two responds then nodded.

* * *

"Crystal Anteiku, we should not fail this time!", Rose yelled through her mask.

"Yes, ma'am!", the crowd shouted back.

The group of ghouls starts jumping and leaping roof to roof, the only place where the ghouls get to the location faster. Rose is on the lead while Pearl and Garnet are behind her.

Rose stops then lands at the destination, which was the entrance of the big abandoned building. The rest of the ghouls landed along behind Rose.

"Is this it, Knight?", Pearl asked, avoiding calling Rose's real name.

"Yes Crane, we better prepare before we break into the building." Rose replied then sniffs, "I sense that the Homeworld Aogiri is in this building."

After a short standby, Garnet kicked the double doors open, causing the doors flung across the room. They spotted a tall and buff feminine figure _(same height as Rose)_ , standing on the middle of the empty room.

Under the moonlight, the figure has a wild long white-blonde hair, and wearing a tiger mask, only exposing her lips. Along with her orange long-sleeved shirt and black leggings as an attire.

"The Crystal Anteiku finally came.", the figure said, "I was expecting your grand entrance Rose Knight, how disappointing."

 _"Tiger."_ , Rose simply protests then gestures behind her, "Crane, Gauntlet, lead the rest of the group upstairs."

The two nodded then run to the other side of the room, leaving Rose and Tiger alone on the ground floor.

"It's nice to see you're not attacking my ghouls.", Rose chippers.

"Oh enough with your petty chat," Tiger barked with alto voice, and takes a slow sidesteps, "I don't want to waste my energy from killing off your useless army."

"Is that so?" Rose added, follows along with Tiger but in different direction, "I sense the rest of Homeworld Aogiri are everywhere around in this area, then it must be our final fight."

"Don't be stupid, I also sense Crystal Anteiku coming too.", the Tiger brags, "Don't be too cocky, Rose Quartz, lets all expect the Ghoul Investigators are going to crash our party."

Rose huffs and charged to Tiger, throwing a critical kick. Tiger didn't see it coming and took a hit on her arm, she flinched then blocks Rose's incoming attacks. Tiger synchronizes the kicks her foe, but Rose dodges and attacks back.

After series of missed kicks and punches, Tiger releases her kagune, a large two orange quartz-like Rinkaku. Tiger charged her kagunes to Rose, but her movements were quick that she dodges so easily.

Rose also releases her kagune, two pink koukaku, her right kagune has a shape of a thick sword _(offense)_ and her left kagune was rose-shaped shield _(defense)_.

Tiger dashes toward Rose while she charged both of her kagunes towards Rose as quick as she could, but Rose counter-attacked the attacks by hitting her sword-like kagune on the Tiger's kagune.

 _'Since we have similar fighting style,'_ Rose thought, keeps charging her kagune to Tiger, _'This is going to be a long and tough fight.'_

* * *

The rest of the Anteiku are having their own scene against every single Aogiri Ghouls.

As Pearl kicks the Aogiri ghoul to the other side of the rooftop, she snaps out, "Wait! I'm going back to Knight!", then Garnet turned around to Pearl, "Crane, you cannot-"

"Please! Just let me!", Pearl pleads, "I sense she's getting numb!"

Garnet looks at Pearl, with pity, "Then I won't stop you."

Pearl quietly _'thanks'_ to Garnet then rush towards the stairs in the building, while Garnet sighs, frustratingly rubs her nose.

She drops her arm then looks up, noticed there's one ghoul standing on the edge of other taller building.

Suddenly, the ghoul falls towards Garnet and releases their large blue kagune, swiftly moves to strike her, but Garnet blocked the powerful attack with her two red-blue Rinkaku.

The blocks creates a loud crashing noise and the ghoul throws another attack on Garnet, blocks it again. The ghoul leaps back away, facing Garnet.

She observed that the ghoul's kagune was blue ukaku, like angel wings. The ghoul's white long hair flows through the wind and their mask was a blue Seraph-type one. Their attire was a tattered black shirt and torn denim shorts.

"You're stronger as I thought.", the Seraph vowed with a stern feminine voice, "Then I don't want to bother even further."

Before Garnet say something, the Seraph jumps out the scene.

The taller ghoul, however, looks confused and dumbfounded.

 _'That ghoul looks like she's part of Aogiri,'_ Garnet thought, _'but she doesn't look hostile unlike the other ghouls.'_

She grunts, _'And merciful too.'_

* * *

The two tall ghouls are panting in exhaustion. The Tiger stood up on her knees then charged her kagune towards Rose. She saw the orange kagune charged towards her and but her legs limped as she was about to move.

But the orange kagune stopped.

Rose blinks many times to see what happened and she witness Pearl, standing between and the kagune was pierced through her lower torso.

Pearl hisses then releases her white kagune, wraps around her right arm until her koukaku covers around her hand and the tip sharpens.

"Crane.", the Tiger clucked, then pulls out her kagune from Pearl.

"I don't think," Pearl steadies and coughs out her blood, "this will take me down easily."

Before Rose was about to protest to Pearl, Tiger ran towards Pearl with a prepared strike with her kagune. Unfortunately, Pearl blocked the attack, causing the two kagunes crashed together.

Pearl twirls around gracefully and throw her slashes to the Tiger, but because of her injury, her attacks were sluggish, managing her foe to dodge the attacks easily.

Pearl's body start to grew numb, giving the Tiger a chance. As the Tiger strikes her kagune to Pearl, she felt a intense pain across her torso, like a sharp object slashed deeply. Tiger leaps away from helpless Pearl, she kneels down and covers her deep wound with her massive arm.

"Ugh!" Tiger grunts, raises her head up and spotted Rose picking up Pearl, with her pink koukaku sword drips down the blood.

Rose catches Tiger's eye contact, motivated to dash towards Tiger, continuing slashing her weak points.

Tiger needs to fight back, but she can't.

* * *

Moments later, the Crystal Anteiku have a victorious triumph against the Aogiri, which it have fallen but some enemy ghouls must've ran off.

"Gauntlet, bring the Crane and the rest out of here," Rose said as she gives the unconscious Pearl to Garnet, "the Doves might be arriving soon."

"What about you, Knight?", Garnet questioned.

"I'll be..." Rose turns her head to Tiger, who's lying on the floor and struggling to stand, "Taking care of some business here."

Garnet nods, "Then I must bring others off here." She ran off to the rooftop as quickly as she could, leaving Rose and Tiger alone in the building.

"Rose...", Tiger pushes up her body, continues to cough out her blood, "You're used to be a part of Homeworld Aogiri, why?"

Tiger bellows, "Why haven't you told me that you're one of those peace-activist bullshits out there?!"

Rose remained silent until the group of Investigators dashed into the entrance, aimed their guns to the two ghouls

"Freeze!" the Investigator shouts, "Don't you move a single muscle, you disgusting ghouls!"

Rose steps forward to the Tiger and grasps her body and lifts her up. The Investigators starts shooting while Rose quickly dodges the bullets, leaps out to the staircase.

* * *

The two ghouls are on the rooftop, fled from the Investigators.

"Did you just...saved me?", the Tiger asks as Rose slowly places her foe down.

Rose sighs, "I don't want to leave you with the hands of the Doves."

Out of the blue, one mysterious ghoul stands behind Rose. The large ghoul felt the presence and quickly turns around, spotted the ghoul with the blue Seraph mask.

The Seraph raise her head and starts walking slowly towards Rose, then dashes to her. Rose sidesteps and releases her sword koukaku, while the Seraph throws a kick to Rose.

Rose dodges the attack and the Seraph releases her blue ukaku kagune. The blue kagune hardens and rapidly hits Rose's kagune, crashing together. Rose counterattacks then vice versa.

In the middle of the fight, the Seraph spoke up in a quiet voice, "Honestly, I didn't mean to start a fight, Rose Knight."

Rose raise her head a bit, curiously, "How honest are you, young ghoul?"

"In a logical sense, we shouldn't be here in spite the Doves are patrolling the area," The Seraph sighs, "I apologize for starting this."

Rose grunts in amusement. "Are you," she asks, "working with the Homeworld Aogiri?"

The Seraph gives a silent reply.

And the voices roars from the staircase.

Rose clicks her tongue, "The Investigators." she turns her head to the ghoul, "It's nice talking to you, uh...",

"Seraph." the shorter ghoul quickly responds.

 _'That explains her incredible strength.'_ , Rose thought, _'That name fits for her.'_ She slowly nods then turns her head to Tiger, "I guess you'll be fine here, with the younger ghoul?"

Tiger rolls her eyes, finally managed to stand up, "Whatever."

Rose ran off, leaving the Seraph and the Tiger on the rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2

The Anteiku and Aogiri were no longer facing each other to fight, but they're still seeing each other as enemies. Rumor has it that Aogiri, surrounding in the abandoned building for rescuing one member in their group, no plans for fighting the Anteiku whatsoever.

However, a week after the fight, the Crystal Anteiku are running a café just around the corner in Beach City which it named, still "Anteiku". Except Rose, Pearl and Garnet are not working with the café.

* * *

The three ghouls are quietly walking down at the end of Beach City, they're on a _"food hunt"_ at night.

"So, which place are we going to...", Pearl sighs through her mask, "hunt the humans?"

"I heard the Kindergarten is mainly a perfect spot for ghouls to hunt down the humans," Garnet answers, without looking at Pearl, "in which they're in a drunk condition, an easy opportunity to kill them off."

"Sounds like a best idea," Rose stated, "but I pity the humans."

"Well, I don't.", Pearl snapped with her cold tone.

* * *

The three took a steps in the Kindergarten, they realized the location is not that far from Beach City. The small town itself looks like abandoned, crumbled three-story buildings, family homes filled with graffiti tags and damaged furniture scattered across the streets.

"This is Kindergarten?", Pearl asks.

"Indeed," Garnet takes a step forward, observing and sniffs around, "I can smell anyone who're in those houses."

Rose hums, "I can't tell if this neighborhood is used to be fine or it's already like this."

"I heard that young ghouls and humans who're born and raised here, have rough households." Garnet sighs, "Even the defective ghouls were abandoned here, I'm guessing the damaged homes are the results of it."

"This Kindergarten is like a corrupted hood," Pearl whispers, feeling the eerie silence, "never seen a messed up place like this before..."

They walk pass through the flickering streetlights, witnessing more of the knocked down garbage cans and old torn posters flying around.

Suddenly, there was a sound of shattering multiple glasses at the distance. The three ghouls startled.

"It's coming from there!", Rose whispers and points at the alleyway between the Bar and the tall building.

The three follows and run to the source of sound. As they go deeper in the alleyway, they witness a surprise where a child with a messy, short white hair, dark skin and tattered clothes. The child is chewing loudly while leaning down to the corpses.

"A child?...", Pearl murmurs to Rose.

The large ghoul decided to step forward to the child but she accidentally steps on the small broken glass, creates a sound of cracking noise. The child quickly turns around, exposes the purple kagune below the waist (bikaku), along with wide black eyes with purple irises focused at Rose.

Rose astonishes, _'A ghoul.'_ , she thought, _'A female ghoul.'_

"W-Who are you?", the child panics, causing the kagune to fully activate, "Go away!"

Pearl and Garnet changed their stances but Rose raised her hand, halting them.

"No, it's alright.", Rose said calmly while slowly stepping forward to the child, "Were not going to hurt you."

The child flinched back, "No! Stop!"

Rose kneels down and slowly pulls up her mask, revealing her face with her black eyes with pink irises to the child, "I see you're afraid seeing ghouls like us," she gestures to the two behind, "I can tell you were born here, is it?"

The child's kagune settles down a bit, but she shakes her head, answers Rose's question. Then she leans down and sobs, letting her tears out.

"I-I ran away from home months ago...because I'm sick of my parents treating me like a dirt!" The child slams her fists on the ground, "And I have no place to," she whimpers, "stay except these dark places."

"I see," The older ghoul emphasize the child's feelings, "It must be hard to see a child, experiencing harsh childhood."

The child nods and wipes off her tears. The child felt she finally calms down, in spite by Rose's soft and calm voice.

"Then what happened here?", Pearl blandly asks.

"Pearl...", Garnet mutters while shoving the slender ghoul's shoulder.

"I got hungry and-and," the child turns her head to the corpse, "found that guy staying in this place and killed him...I-I..."

Rose placed her bare hands on the child's shoulders, giving comfort, "It's fine to stop telling us further, especially it hits you the most.", Rose sighs and closed her eyes, "I got the same actions and same feelings when I was young, as a ghoul."

"Except I don't even know who're my parents or my entire family.", Rose opens her eyes, revealing her normal state, "All of us, surviving like this...was painful especially the hostile perspective of humans towards the ghouls."

She smiles softly, "I didn't say you'll stop from what you're doing. I never will, because that's what every ghoul needs to experience independence."

The child remained silent, fully understands Rose.

"And..." Pearl spoke up, "You can't live alone here. Maybe you can live with us if you want to."

"Don't worry, we're not one of those mean ghouls around." Garnet added, "If not, then we won't stop you."

The child was didn't expect that offer. Suddenly, tears and snot floods out again on the child's face. Her kagune dissolves to the thin air and dashes to Rose, giving her a tight hug.

"Name's Amethyst!", the child squealed, to fight back her uncontrollable tears, "I will come with you guys! Please please please please-!"

Rose joyfully laughs then returns the hug. Pearl and Garnet giggles, while watching the two ghouls confronting each other out.

"Don't worry Amethyst...", Rose whispered, "We'll take care of you as much as we can."

* * *

 _ **-one month later-**_

"Whaaaaaaat? You have lovely-dovely feelings to Rose?", Amethyst blurted with her shocked expression.

"It's slightly obvious, though.", Garnet assured. Pearl tries to hide the dark shade of red on her cheeks, "Well...Rose and I have spent a lot of time together for a long time."

Suddenly, Rose walked into the front door.

"Hey, Rose is back-!", Amethyst cheers.

With a surprise, Rose was with a man, the human. Holding hands together.

"...with a guy!", the youngest finishes then Pearl jolted up as she heard that phrase.

"What?!", Pearl turns around to the front door where Rose and the man standing. The man was few inches smaller than Rose, long brown hair and a unshaved stubble. Along with his black 'Mr. Universe' shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh boy, this is unexpected.", Rose crowed as she saw the expressions of the three ghouls, "Girls, this is Greg. He is the musician that I talked about."

Greg smiles and waves his hand to the three. Garnet waves back and Amethyst jumps to Greg, observing him.

"Oh man, music man! Look at him," Amethyst gushes, "long rad hair, big guts...seems like you pick a right guy, Rose!"

"You must be Amethyst, right?", Greg laughs as the youngest plays with his long hair, "Rose wasn't kidding about you, a really playful kid around here."

While Amethyst is having fun, Garnet steps forward to Greg and places her hand on his shoulder, staring him through her sunglasses.

The tall ghoul turns her head to Rose, "Does this man, or Greg, creates good music?"

"Is that even a question?" Greg smirks, "Because it doesn't sounds like it."

Rose chuckles wholeheartedly while Garnet raised her eyebrow in approval, then out of all the sudden;

"Oh snap! I'm late for the big show!" Greg yelps "Maybe we'll see each other again later? Or sooner?"

"You should catch up soon, you might miss the trip to the cosmos.", Rose chuckles then Greg's face grew to shade of red. He gave Rose a quick kiss and runs off to the front door while everyone gave him a goodbye except one.

The four are standing on the front door, watching Greg drove off.

"I can sing.", Pearl says out of nowhere

The three snickers, Pearl gave them a disapproval look.

* * *

Pearl and Rose are alone on the dark sidewalk with a streetlight above them, having a conversation about earlier while Garnet and Amethyst are out in the Anteiku café.

Pearl said distantly, "So, this _'Greg'_ is your boyfriend then?"

Rose nodded sheepishly. "I was drawn to the love and heart he placed in his music. It was wonderful, seeing him enjoy singing so much."

"Oh, I bet it was." Pearl muttered angrily, Rose seemed to realize what she was looking for.

"Pearl." She said firmly. "I hope you're not planning on doing anything to him. Greg is a loving, gentle, and kind person. And frankly, I'm worried about your intentions about him."

"I don't have any intentions."

"You started flaring up in the middle of an intersection. Someone could've seen you."

"Ohhh, so now you're concerned about our identities. Rose, he's a human. They hate people like us. They think we're monsters. I don't care about how kind and understanding he is, once he knows that you're a…" She looked around, seeing the people watching them. Growling in frustration she started walking off. "…You know what I mean."

"He won't betray us. He's different. I just know it."

"But what if he isn't? What if you're wrong? Your life will be in danger. The attack this very night shows that the Doves are still looking for us. I don't… I don't…" She started crying hot tears. Angry tears. "...I don't want to see you get hurt..."

Rose pulled Pearl into a deep, warm hug. "I know you don't Pearl." she said softly. "God knows how many times you've thrown yourself into a doomed fight just to protect me." She crouched down, to look the younger ghoul in the eye. "But this is what I truly want. A future. A family."

"But I thought we were your family.", Pearl said, turning away.

"You are. You all are my family. But I want to have a child. To hold a little bundle of joy in my arms. To prove that humans and ghouls can live together in harmony."

Pearl cried even more, her face now blotchy and streaked with tears, "Let someone else do it. Let someone else risk their life for a fool's errand. I won't let you throw your life away for it."

"Pearl, I love you." Rose said. Pearl's heart stopped for a second.

 _'Did she just…?'_

"I care about you, and I honestly couldn't think of anyone other than you at my side. But I'm afraid that it's not up to you whether or not something isn't worth risking my life for.", Pearl heard Rose sigh, "I need this Pearl. I need to know that there's more to life than just hiding and eating and killing. So please. Help me make this world something more. Please?"

Pearl gave a sobbing sigh, "Alright. I'll help. Somehow." She felt Rose gently hug her from behind, and she snuggled into her arms. But it didn't feel as good as it used to, it doesn't have the same warmth or softness to it that she remembered.

"Thank you Pearl. This means so much to me."

 _'Right. Of course it didn't feel right.'_

* * *

 _ **-one year later-**_

The tragic happened that the leader of the Crystal Anteiku, Rose Quartz, had passed away after giving a childbirth. Greg was able to show up before Rose's death and hearing her last breath. The Crystal Anteiku mourns Rose for a long time, especially Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst.

The child's name was given; Steven. It is revealed as half-ghoul/half-human.

Therefore, Pearl couldn't help herself but to silently blame Greg for this situation. She wasn't given a final moments with Rose and herself. She loved Rose so much that she couldn't admitted.

It was too late.

* * *

 **A.N: I cant give enough details in the last part, writer's block i guess?**

 **Reviews and criticism are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Take note that the fusion characters are individual characters in this AU.**

* * *

 _ **-twelve years later-**_

Greg calmly scrubs the car, keeping himself was busy on his car wash. Except his mind was occupied with his troubled thoughts, seeing his son, Steven, is already a grown boy. Greg accepted that Steven is a half-ghoul, but the older man is mostly worried a lot of things about his son.

"Even Steven was half-human, he tastes the human food very awful like the regular ghoul.", Garnet stated in Greg's memory, "Its very risky for his health to digest the human food too. But if he haven't eat his 'proper' food for a long time, it'll makes him malnourished."

"First, Steven is learning how to activate his kagune-thing." Greg proclaims to himself while scrubbing, "Now was his eating habits! This ghoul stuff is getting nuts."

"Even the CCG Doves are my worst nightmare, hunting for every ghoul they witness..." he cringes as the thought deeper about that, then eventually stops, knowing it's not healthy to overthink.

Greg sighs, "I hope the three are taking good care of Steven."

* * *

"So...a ghoul eats 'human flesh'?", a 12 year old boy, Steven, questions Pearl.

"Unfortunately, yes." Pearl noted, " But it's not also necessary to eat the flesh daily. One flesh can help a ghoul survive at least a month."

Pearl harshly clears her throat, "Well, like I said... _'not necessary to eat the flesh every single day'_." she glares to Amethyst.

The shorter girl beside Pearl, caught her attention, "Hey," purple eyes glares back at her taller skinny friend, "It's not like I'm the only who's a binge eater in this state."

"Ugh, Amethyst!" Pearl scolds, "Your binge eating is going to make humans lead to us!"

Amethyst rolls her eyes, "Pssssh, yeah right. At least those Doves are too slow to catch."

"Doesn't matter if you kill the Doves, but you're well-known in this city!"

"Guuuuys!", Steven jumps into the argument to stop them.

The two ignored Steven and before they continue arguing, the tallest woman walked into the living room from the front door.

"I heard yelling.", she said sternly, going closer to the three.

"You already know what it is, Garnet.", Amethyst spoke up.

"Oh please," Pearl sighs, "Garnet, it's just about how Steven must've know what to eat since he's...half-human."

"I see." Garnet looks at Steven, "This is way harder than we thought."

"Look guys," Steven steps up, "I don't think I'll be able to eat a human flesh, okay?"

"Steven, you must eat. You're malnourished.", Garnet said, "Plus, you love walking around in Beach City. Not to mention you're refusing to eat food, making people suspicious."

"Which it ends you up getting-" Amethyst mimics a barfing expression, "but it's true that human food is hella gross."

Steven frowns from the older ghouls' comments.

Garnet noticed Steven's aura and gives Steven a comforting pat, "It's most likely optional to eat _'human food'_ in order to blend yourself with the human society-"

"And not get caught by the Ghoul Investigators.", Pearl adds up the last statement.

"Also." Amethyst chuckles, "Its going to be a messed up situation if you're dating a human."

Pearl pinch the bridge of her nose then sighs, "Well, this conversation is getting on my nerves." She stood up and looks at everyone, "My solution here is to bring Steven to the _'Anteiku'_ since this is about...humans."

Amethyst glares Pearl and the blonde notices. "The Café.", the slender woman corrects herself.

Garnet nods in approval while Steven gasps, "Are you really gonna bring me there this time, Pearl?"

"Yes Steven, even you're still learning how to activate your kagune, you must also eat.", Pearl explains, "Since using your kagune requires energy for you to use it-" Amethyst yawns loudly to stop Pearl, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, P. Just bring him to the café than story-telling here."

Garnet smirks and adjusts her glasses, "It's better than nothing."

Pearl sighs, "Fine..."

* * *

Pearl and Steven walks down on the sidewalk, instinctively avoiding bumping on to people who're passing by.

"Where is the Café, Pearl?", Steven asks.

Pearl gestures a wacky hand movements, "A few blocks ahead, Steven."

"So why are you bringing me there, anyway?" the boy tilts his head to the side, "Haven't you guys also had experiences with humans?"

"Yes, we do have experience with them." Pearl hums, "Except we aren't great in executing properly. But we have long-time those friends, who have experienced more human-related activities than the three of us"

Pearl gleefully pats Steven's head, "So the manager of the café will teach you those sorts of things, you'll definitely love it!" Pearl clears her throat before Steven comments, "And your incoming questions might be answered later in the café."

Steven mouths 'oh' then does a zipping motion across his mouth.

* * *

The two stops walking between the high-plat formed building, covered with polished wood and sparkling clean window panes. They faced to the tall standing sign beside the staircase:

 _ **ANTEIKU CÀFE**_

Pearl looks down to her wrist watch and slightly nods, "I guess they're open this morning?"

The two goes up to the staircase, leading to the wooden door with a hanging _"OPEN"_ sign.

"Yep. Just opened."

* * *

Pearl pushes the wooden door into the café and Steven excitedly peeks in the café. It appears to be a neat room along small round tables with two folding chairs on each tables. The boy turns his head to the right side, seeing a sliding glass door leads to the wider area of a balcony with more tables.

At the other side of the room, there was a tall woman on a barista attire, wiping a saucer on the working station, along with her tied up blonde hair and brown skin tone.

"Giant woman!", Steven shouted as he saw the tall barista on the station.

"Oh!", the barista startles and quickly turns around, causing the saucer to slip off from her hand. She catches it in her quick but graceful movements.

"Ah, Opal!", Pearl said. The barista raise her head to Pearl and places the saucer and on the table.

"Oh my gosh!" Steven went anxious after witnessing it, "I'm so sorry for scaring you like that!"

"No no, its alright", Opal said with her soft voice and smiles while wiping her hands with a cloth, "Its nice to meet you two in this morning."

"It was nice to see you again, Opal." Pearl proclaims, "Its been a long time."

"A month ago isn't really a long time.", Opal chuckles, "And Steven," she turns her head to the boy, "It looks like you've grown up so much since the last time I remember you."

Steven chuckles shyly, "Not really."

Opal hums happily while strokes Steven's curly hair, "So, what brings you here?"

"First of all, sorry for interrupting you.", Pearl said, "But I need your help."

Opal raise her head a bit, looking interested.

"Can you, or everyone here in Anteiku, help Steven on how to eat the human food correctly, or basically blending in the society."

"Hmm.", Opal hums, "It looks like you three can't teach him those?"

"Honestly, yes.", Pearl sighs in embarrassment, "You have more experienced than us."

The tall barista giggles, "Fine. With that," she goes her attention to Steven, "Can I allow Steven to be hired this café?"

Steven gasped dramatically, "What?" then he jumps in joy, "I can work here with you, Opal? Even I'm just a young boy?"

"Oh, I don't know about this Opal...", the slender woman mutters nervously.

"Not 'that' Anteiku, Pearl.", Opal added, "Don't worry, the manager and I can take care of it, I promise."

Pearl turns around to think about this. The first thing what she worries about was the CCG Doves.

 _'I'm pretty sure Anteiku is strong enough to protect Steven against the Doves.'_ , she thought, then she turns around to the two.

"Alright." Pearl agrees, "Steven can be hired here while Garnet, Amethyst and I may take care of other things.", she turns her head to Steven, gives him a hug, "Just have a good time here, okay?"

"Alright Pearl!", Steven said returns the hug.

* * *

As Pearl left the café, Steven turns his head to Opal, "Oh man, I have so many questions about this ghoul-stuff."

"Go ahead, Steven." Opal smirks, "I won't bite."

"Was that a cheesy ghoul pun?" Steven sarcastically groans, then shakes his head, "Anyways, is it true that everyone who works in this café are ghouls?"

"What do you think?" Opal returns the sarcasm, then folds the cloth, "Then of course. You're going to meet them later if they ever show up."

Coincidently, another tall female barista _(taller than Opal)_ with a larger body shows up from the wooden door at the edge of the room. She has long wavy black hair, same dark skin as Garnet's and her eyes were covered by the dark pointy shades.

The barista stares at the empty tables then sighs, "No customers yet? How sad-", as she says it with disappointment, her attention caught Opal then Steven.

"Hey Opal," the barista steps closer to the two then looks down to Steven with her intimidating stance, "Who's that little man with you?"

"Sugilite, this is Steven." Opal jovially said, yet Sugilite still contemplates "You know, Rose's child? Remember?"

"Ohhh, that Steven!", Sugilite grabs Steven happily then effortlessly lifts him up, "Man, since when was the last time I've seen you?"

"Probably when he was a toddler.", the blonde shakes her head a bit, "God, you barely show up in our last family reunions."

"Oh shush.", the larger woman grunts.

"You're Sugilite?", Steven grasps her cheeks, "Amethyst keeps talking about you! You look nothing on how she describes you!"

Sugilite raise her eyebrow, "I guess that explains your confused face as Opal says my name." she laughs then lowers Steven down, "Mind if you explain why are you here with Opal?"

"You know," The blonde barista crossed her arms, "Pearl wants us to teach him the human stuff."

"Hmph, that bird." Sugilite furiously grabs the cloth where Opal was holding, "The manager might be busy at this moment, so how about you and Steven are hanging together?"

"Well, it would be great if you help me to-"

"-Manager lets me work with her." Sugilite interrupts, walking into the door and slams the door behind.

Steven turn his head to Opal, with her frustrated expression. "Can't believe Sugilite is just walk out like that." she hums in a low tone, "Don't bother about it, Steven. She's mostly like that.", she sighs then smiles, "Besides, time to dress you up since you're hired here."

Steven smiles back as he follows Opal to the other door that leads to behind the station.

* * *

"Umm...what do I look?", Steven asks.

Opal just chuckles as a positive answer, "I'm glad we have a small size of tuxedo lying around."

The young boy looks around to the mirror, with his white polo and bowtie, along with black blazers over and below was his black jeans. It was his first time wearing this fancy, even it's an ordinary barista attire.

Suddenly, the door of the kitchen opens. It reveals a tall barista with tied up teal hair, brown skin tone while her regular sunglasses covers her eyes, peaking in while Opal and Steven were staring.

"Pass the black sugar, Opal.", she spoke in a solemn manner.

Opal rush to the cabinet and reaches the container labeled BLACK SUGAR, then gives it to the barista.

"Customers?", Opal asks.

Steven realized that the barista is WAY taller than Opal, "Just a single student.", she said, "And thank you." and closes the door behind.

Opal sighs in relief while walking down to the counter. "Who's that?", Steven asks

"That's the manager what Sugilite talks about," Opal opens the refrigerator and pulls out a two wrapped sandwiches, "Alexandrite, she's the oldest here."

She turns her head to Steven, "Does she look scary to you?"

"Yeah," The boy replies nervously, "And I don't get why some ghouls wear sunglasses here."

The blonde unwraps the wrappers, "I don't get it either, Steven.", she places two sandwiches on each saucers.

After Steven witnessing the sandwiches, he decided to shift the topic, "Was that human food?"

"The only packaged sandwich served in this café." Opal answers, then adjusts one saucer to Steven, "You can try it."

Steven didn't hesitate to grab the sandwich then takes a bite. As he chews, the taste gags his mouth and toss the sandwich back. He dashes to the nearest garbage bin and spits.

"I see you haven't eat the human food before.", Opal said and Steven walks back to the counter. "Ugh! I didn't expect human food taste THAT bad!"

"It feels like a dry sponge scrapes my tongue then the taste is like a cardboard box." he continues, "Wait, why are you guys serving human food? What about for ghouls?"

Opal hums and grabs herself the other sandwich. "This café runs for humans and ghouls. The only food we serve is for humans.", she takes a bite on the sandwich, shows no effect at all and chews.

Steven awes in surprise, _'How did she-'_

"Of course, human food tastes very awful for the ghouls. Also unhealthy, but eating it is the best way to blend yourself." The blonde barista continues to chew while talking, "You must swallow the food immediately then you pretend to chew, making it more realistic."

"Oh," Opal swallows then shudders in disgust, "Don't forget to barf off the food you swallow." She turns her head to Steven, who's observing carefully.

"Go with your attempt number two, Steven."

Steven takes a bite slowly and quickly swallows dryly, then, he chews mouthful. "Am I...doing it right?"

"You're doing great than before," Opal responds, "But don't swallow the food early. You must adjust the food away from your tongue, and let your saliva dissolves a bit."

"So you know, it'll make the food easier to swallow."

Steven nods enthusiastically, "Oh! I think I'm getting it!"

"I'm honestly glad," Opal smiles then ruffles his curly hair, "You also need to eat our food, as well."

"I don't think I'll eat those, but thanks Opal!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**-night time-**_

Steven walks down the staircase, then he turns around and seeing the sign at front door of the café turns to **CLOSED**.

 _'Oh man! I've learned a lot of things today as a ghoul! All thanks to Opal!'_ Steven happily thought, _'I can't wait to tell everyone when I gets home!'_

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating on his pocket. Steven pulls out his phone and a name _"Connie"_ , his best friend, pops up.

The boy answers the call and answers, "Hey Connie!"

"Oh! Good evening Steven!", the girlish voice responds, "I'm surprised that you're still up in this late."

"Oh!" Steven proclaims, "I got hired in the Café here, in Beach City!"

"Wow! Sounds great! A young man can serves coffee in a café!"

"Yeah! Maybe you can visit there sometime!"

"Hmm..." Connie hums, "If my parents will allow me to go to Beach City on free time."

"Sweet!" The boy fist bumps the air and decides to change the topic, "Soooo...how's school?"

"Ugh...Its bonkers!" Connie frustrates, "The upcoming lessons are getting more challenging than my current lesson!"

"Gosh, never knew school would be that hard, though."

"I cannot disagree that, Steven." Connie sighs, "Even my strict parents want me to focus more on school and I'm having a hard time finding friends."

Steven frowns, "That's harsh."

"I know right? Their trust is kind of wobbly since of course," Connie continues, "Their tough job as a CCG agents."

Steven's eyes widen as he heard that Connie's parents are working in the CCG Doves.

"Your parents work for the CCG?"

"Well yeah. I mean, they literally survive on fighting the ghouls and-", Connie quickly cuts off, "Oh sorry Steven! My parents are here now and calling me to go to sleep! Bye!"

The call cuts off before Steven responds.

Steven lowers his cellphone, while walking down the sidewalk. Then he anxiously thoughts, _'When am I going to tell the others?...Maybe I'll keep it shut until the right time.'_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"What do you even want from me?"

The woman with a blue mask that covers half of her face spoke quietly, in front of the threatening four ghouls with their exposed kagune.

"We have couple of questions for you.", the skinny ghoul replied.

"Better answer them honestly.", the shorter ghoul added.

The woman sighs, planning to dodge the strangers out.

"Are you," the large ghoul asks, "a part of Crystal Anteiku?"

No reply.

"Well then," the large ghoul added, "Are you the part of Homeworld Aogiri?"

Still no reply, the woman suddenly felt a burning anger inside, but only desires to ran away, without killing the ghouls.

Except she might have no other choice if the ghouls continue to threaten her.

"Hey, answer him!", the skinny ghoul yelled, "Are you even tone deaf?!"

"I'm not," the woman eerily spoke adjusts her rolled up sleeves, "One of them."

"You must be lyin'.", the short ghoul tensed and his kagune startles a bit, "I can sense that you're a ghoul..."

"Judging by your appearance," the skinny ghoul take a one step forward, "You must be exiled, or let's just say, part of Aogiri."

"I'm do not." the woman clenched her fists, "Who the even hell are you people?!"

"Oh, you know," The skinny ghoul pouts, "We're just ghouls with our objective is to find further information about you."

"How do you know that I was the one who're looking for?" the woman asks.

 _'I shouldn't have asked that.'_ she thought, _'It's very obvious these ghouls can smell other ghouls too.'_

 _'But,'_ the woman continues to question herself, _'How did they identify my scent since I'm their target?'_

"Ugh!" the short ghoul groans in frustration, losing his patience "Let's just finish this business already!" He quickly dashed to the woman, and swung his kagune to her to attack.

 _'One of the those ordinary ghouls.'_ , she thought.

The woman swerves the attack by leaping off, then counterattacks using her bare hands to scratch her foe's torso deeply.

As the ghoul takes the offense, he coughs out the blood while curses under his breath, then he stumbles down.

The two other ghouls goes to the woman, using their kagunes to attack.

With their striking efforts, the woman manages to dodge every attack in ease. Every swing of their kagune, bare punches or kicks nothing managed to hit their target.

After a while, the woman starts to pant, that gives the two ghouls an opportunity.

"That bitch must be a high speed-type!" the skinny ghoul protests.

"Then lets ditch the task what boss told us.", the large ghoul responds.

"So you're saying we'll just kill her?", the skinny ghoul grunts.

The larger ghoul nods.

The larger ghoul dashed to the woman in the speed of sound, giving her a surprise attack. He sacrificed most of his energy just to throw useless attacks as a bait, while the skinny ghoul is just right behind of their target.

He was able to pierce the woman's torso with his kagune.

He pulls back his kagune, causing his target to collapse on the ground. She clench her large wound and groans in agony, calls for a surrender.

"Fuck this job.", the large ghoul said.

The skinny ghoul nods in agreement, "Then I'm ready for boss's sermon."

The two ghouls flee, leaving their target suffer and their dead teammate.

 _'Ugh, I haven't eat anything for almost a month.'_ the woman groans, _'No, I'm not going to die like this and this awful place.'_

Her eyes widened in thought, _'Or I'm going to be captured by the CCG-'_

She furiously shakes her head, _'No, stop overthinking.'_ , she coughs out, _'Unless...'_

She turns her head behind to the dead ghoul, then her hunger triggers.

 _'For the sake of this,'_ the woman slowly goes to the dead ghoul and licks her lips, _'Stupid wound I had...'_

* * *

 **A.N; Reviews and criticism is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a fine morning in the Anteiku Café, the ghouls are serving the customers doubting there might be trouble unlike the past years among them.

Meanwhile, Steven placed two cups of brown coffee on the table where the couple sits.

The couple gave Steven a quiet 'thank you' and the boy welcomed them. He walk back to the station where the others work and he happily sighs, _'People in Beach City are nice as usual,'_ he thought, _'I hope Connie come over this morning since her Wednesday classes starts somewhere ten o'clock..'_

He returns the tray on the serving station where the baristas place the upcoming orders. Behind him, the entrance door opens and reveals a dark skinned girl with long curly hair and a round eyeglasses. She was holding a shoulder bag with textbooks popping out.

"Oh!", the girl exclaims as she found Steven staring, "Steven!"

"Connie!", Steven tilted his head sideways, "You're um, early."

Connie chuckles, "You sound so excited last night when I said I'll come over if my parents allow me." her cheeks flushes red, "Maybe I'll my thing to not disappoint you."

The boy synchronizes Connie, but in embarrassment, "Never thought about that."

The two heard a fake cough from the counter, their attention caught to Opal, who's watching over them most of the time, "Your friend, Steven?"

Steven clears his throat, "Yeah, Opal. Sorry for stopping my work flow-"

"It's fine." Opal interrupts, then smiles, "How about bring your friend in the vacant table and make a coffee for the two of you?"

Steven awes in surprise, "So that means I'm having a break?"

Opal smugs, "Until your friend is late for school."

* * *

Steven jumps joyfully and escorts Connie to the vacant table with two chairs at the corner. Then he proceeds to the station to create hot chocolates, he straight up use a powdered homemade cocoa for Connie and pours down lukewarm water.

Steven almost hesitate to grab a _"special"_ homemade cocoa for himself.

 _'I don't want to barf from hot chocolate in front of Connie.'_

After warming up the drinks, he brings those to the table with Connie.

Steven sits down in front of Connie, who's carefully smelling the mug.

"Don't worry," he chuckles, grabbing his mug, "it's not even coffee."

Connie pleasingly awes and takes a cautious sip, then she pulls out the mug.

"You know Steven," she proclaims, "Before I compliment your...stirring skills in my hot chocolate, I have something to say from my parents."

"Spit it out, jam bud.", Steven muffles from his mug.

"My parents, well," Connie laughs nervously, "Wants to know more about you, from your parents."

Steven humorously gags his drink.

"Wait," he pulls away and wipes away the chocolate from his lips, "Am I hearing it right that your parents are going to meet my parents?"

"Yeah," Connie frowns and takes a sip.

"Did you," the boy swallows, "Told them that my family are ghouls? Except dad of course."

"No, I don't." Connie lowers her mug, "The fact I keep persuading them that you're not a ghoul, they still don't believe me."

Steven slouches on his seat.

"Their cautiousness or, paranoia, are getting overwhelmed." Connie gives a pity eye contact to Steven, "They just wanted to gain your trust by knowing more about my best friend."

"Come on," Steven takes another sip on his chocolate, "Not all ghouls are evil..."

"That's the same thought I had." Connie sighs, "Their defense on _'all ghouls are evil'_ concept is just ghouls eat humans, so they're bad."

"That's how nature gave us," Steven grunts, "I mean, the customers here in the café are mixed with humans and ghouls, living in harmony."

Connie nods, "Then society just exiled the ghouls."

Steven just shrugs, then the awkward silence starts between them. Connie continues to drink her hot chocolate, which it's already cold.

"So when is the meeting with our parents?" Steven cuts off the silence and finishes off his hot chocolate.

"They said its on weekend." the girl responds, "I'm going to text you soon in the place we'll meet."

Steven nods enthusiastically then asks to shift the subject, "You're going to school later in ten, right?"

"Yep, the next hour."

Before Steven responds, Connie's phone vibrates aside and she places the mug on the table. She opens her phone and her expression shocks.

"Oh gosh, my parents are telling me to go to school already even it's way early.", Connie frowns then picks up her school bag, "But that doesn't change the fact of this amazing morning, Steven."

Steven's cheeks reddens, "Alrighty then, we can still text and call sometime."

Connie give him a smile, "If I'm on a snack and lunch breaks."

* * *

 _ **-late afternoon-**_

Steven is walking home alone, his mind was occupied with a conversation about meeting Connie's parents might be coming soon.

Until his phone vibrates.

Steven pulls out his phone and reveals a text message from Connie.

 _'Hey Steven, the family meeting is going to be this Saturday! (it's bonkers, right?)_

 _And our place to stay, well, my parents reserved a dinner table on a seafood restaurant near the shore in the city.'_

Steven sighs, "Oh man."

* * *

"W-Wait," Pearl stutters, "Connie's parents are...ghoul investigators?!"

"Yeah," Steven added, "we also have to meet them on Saturday."

"Oh man, this is bad." Amethyst complains, "Is it going to be a dinner table? Because I'm gonna be pissed off if it is."

"Well," Steven chuckles nervously? "Were going to be in a dinner table meeting."

"Welp," Amethyst tosses her arms to the air then facepalms, "Were screwed."

"This is getting stressful," Pearl mutters, "What if Connie's parents figured out were ghouls?! They're going to arrest or kill us with their quinques-"

"Were going to be fine.", Garnet jumped into the conversation, "Let's just settle down."

"Settle down?!" Pearl nags, "How can we settle down if those CCG Investigators are right in front of us on Saturday!"

"Maaaaaybe," Amethyst pouted, "we shouldn't come, only Greg. That will solve our problem."

"No.", Garnet said.

"What?!", the two ghouls turned their heads to Garnet.

"We can just blend ourselves as regular human beings." Garnet convinces, "Let's just act like normal humans, and remember how Alexandrite taught us how to correctly eat the human food."

Garnet walks to Steven and pats his head, "Come on, we'll go on Saturday for Steven. To gain the trust to these investigators"

Pearl and Amethyst went speechless and cannot continue the argument. Everyone agrees because Garnet was right. While that, Steven was very happy.

* * *

 **A.N: Reviews and criticism is appreciated to keep me motivated and improve my writing for the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a wonderful morning in the Anteiku Café, serving the customers without any trouble unlike the past years what happened.

Steven placed two cups and saucers on the table where the random couple sits.

The couple gave Steven a gratitude then he welcomed them.

 _'People in Beach City are nice as usual!_ ', he thought, _'I hope Connie arrives just as she promised last night...'_

He return the tray on the serving station then behind him, the entrance door opened. Reveals a dark skinned girl with long curly hair and a round eyeglasses. She was holding a somekind of shoulder bag, a school shoulder bag.

"Oh! Steven!" , the girl said as she found Steven staring.

"Connie?", Steven tilted his head sideways, "Wow, I guess my thoughts weren't right all along."

Connie chuckled, "You thought I'm going to forget my promise?"

"I guess so...", the boy scratched his head with embarrasment.

* * *

"Wait, you're saying that your parents are going to meet my parents?"

"Yeah, they wanted to. I don't know when did that happen though.", Connie takes a sip on her hot chocolate.

"Did you...told them that my entire family are ghouls? Except dad of course."

"No, I don't. But they won't believe me."

Steven slouches his seat.

"Their concerns are getting outhanded. They just wanted to know if my friend is not a ghoul or not."

"Not all ghouls are evil..."

"Thats the same thought I had. I'm guessing that they only focus where the ghouls eat humans."

Steven grunts, "The customers in the café are mixed with humans and ghouls. Even the ones who served the coffee are ghouls too."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. They're not bad people, too."

After he said that, the awkward silence starts between them. Connie continues to drink her hot chocolate, which it's already cold.

"So when is the meeting thingy? Your parents and my family?"

"They said its on weekend. I'm gonna text you which place are we going to meet."

Steven nodded then asks to change the subject, "Aren't you on the school today?"

"The classes are going to start on nine A.M., which is the next hour."

"Oh."

Connie places the cup on the saucer then pulls out her wallet.

"It's nice meeting you in this morning, Steven but I have to go. My parents want me to come to school early even its one hour apart."

"Alright Connie. Atleast we can text and call sometime."

Connie give him a smile, "You're right. Here's my payment."

* * *

Steven is walking home alone, he's very nervous about meeting Connie's parents this weekend.

Suddenly, his phone vibrates, a text message.

From Connie.

 _'Hey Steven, the family meeting is going to be on saturday! Also were gonna have a dinner table on a seafood resturant.'_

Steven sighs, "Oh man."

* * *

"W-Wait," Pearl stutters, "Connie's parents are...investigators?!"

"Yeah, we also have to meet them on Saturday."

"Oh man, this is bad. If this is a dinner table thing I'm gonna be pissed off.", Amethyst complained.

"To be honest, it was a dinner table meeting though."

Amethyst facepalms, "Welp, were screwed."

"What if Connie's parents figured out were ghouls?! They're gonna use their quience then-"

"Were going to be fine.", Garnet jumped into the conversation, "Let's just settle down."

"Settle down?! How can we settle down if those CCG Investigators are right infront of us on saturday!", Pearl nagged.

Amethyst pouted, "Maaaaaybe we shouldn't come. That will solve our problem."

"No.", Garnet said.

"What?!", the two turned their heads to Garnet.

"We can just blend ourselves as regular human beings. Remember how Alexandrite taught us how to eat the human food and maintain our non-human movements? If you do, let's go on saturday and do this for Steven."

Pearl and Amethyst we're speechless and cannot continue this argument because Garnet was right. While that, Steven was very happy.

* * *

 **A.N: Sorry for a long bad delay. I don't have a mood to continue this crossover at all. But I'll try my best to finish this off**


End file.
